


Scorpion

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:24:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ardyn enjoys the setup more than he expected to.





	Scorpion

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The apartment still reeks of sex when Ardyn returns, just the way he left it: musky and a little on the messy side, a trail of clothes leading right into the living room and discarded books and empty game cases scattered about the floor. In the old days, Ardyn kept a much tighter ship. In these ones, he adapts. His partner’s still sprawled across the couch, certainly in no condition to clean.

Despite everything, Ardyn lingers in the doorway. He eyes up the small, mortal creature that’s captured his attention, so insignificant in the grand scheme of things but so strangely appealing in the moment. Prompto slowly lifts his head, as though it’s far too heavy, and looks drunkenly across to Ardyn. A happy but exhausted smile flitters across his lips. With his clothes in rumpled tatters about him and his pale skin marred with the angry, red marks of teeth and nails, he looks utterly debauched. He looks as though a whole team of Glaives has come in and broken him, one after the other, then left him in stocks on the street for public use. But every last bruise is Ardyn’s. And Prompto _begged_ for every one, like every little fly should when graced with Ardyn’s spider-like attention. 

Grunting a simple, “Hey,” Prompto’s head plops back down on the cushion. Ardyn allows himself a satisfied smirk and strolls over, still in his shoes and coat and even hat. He settles down onto the edge of the couch. He drops a large hand over Prompto’s back, tracing down the lean line of his spinal column, and Prompto shudders and croons at the touch. He’s so _easy_. He melts under Ardyn’s hands like butter, left flushed and sweaty in his palms. 

“Weren’t you going out to a photoshoot?” Ardyn muses. The camera’s still sitting on the coffee table. Prompto was adjusting it this morning when Ardyn strolled in, deciding on a light snack before he went out for his own business. He’s not at all surprised that Prompto’s still recovering. 

Pausing as Ardyn’s hand ghosts over his rear, Prompto groans, “You fucked me too good.” He gasps as Ardyn kneads him, calloused fingers slipping between taut cheeks, and then he dislodges Ardyn’s hands by abruptly rolling over. The sudden burst of energy surprises and _almost_ impresses Ardyn. Prompto has somehow remained amusing. Throwing out both his arms, Prompto dreamily asks, “More please?”

Ardyn can’t help his chuckle over the fervor of youth. “So insatiable, my little chocobo,” he teases, hand rising to cup Prompto’s pretty face. He thumbs a few sweat-slicked blond strands away from Prompto’s dilated eyes. “But you need to be coherent for tonight.”

“Tonight?” Prompto mumbles, clueless, gaze fixed on Ardyn’s lips.

“Yes,” Ardyn purrs. It’s all too easy. “The royal banquet, remember? You were going to introduce me to that nice best friend of yours.”

Unfortunately, the new blush that spawns over Prompto’s cheeks isn’t in Ardyn’s favour. Prompto visibly wavers as he mutters, “Oh... yeah...”

“Don’t worry,” Ardyn presses, leaning in to whisper all his promises. “I won’t embarrass you. I’m going to make sure you have the best night of your life.” Closing the distance, Ardyn takes Prompto in a sudden, searing kiss, prying his lips open and invading him with tongue. Prompto swells with a moan and arches into him, always ready to go. Ardyn swallows all of Prompto’s worries, devouring him whole. Ardyn doesn’t stop until Prompto’s struggling to breathe. When they part, he’s left breathless, grinning giddily up at the man he’s sold his soul to.

Ardyn’s going to take better care of it than he once thought. But his plans are still in motion. He bids Prompto, “I think you should get dressed now... why don’t you wear those leather pants I like so much?” And with a slap of Prompto’s tight rear, Prompto’s groaning and begrudgingly climbing off the couch. Ardyn ushers him towards the wardrobe in their bedroom, and Prompto goes, ever eager to please.


End file.
